Talk:Howling Stone
Right. So. Plural This article title should be plural, correct? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a finite number of stones. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) What Sheik said. It's currently very confusing as Gossip Stones, Sheikah Stones, Owl Statues, & Song Stones all have singular page names. I'd be happy to rename the pages if that is acceptable. Knives182 (talk) 01:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Doing so would warrant a forum discussion as there is a whole sleuth of other pages subject to the same conditions. I care not one whit how it's done as long as rules are followed. --AuronKaizer ' 01:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The Wolf Image :I agree with all of that. Here is a picture I found on someone's photobucket: link. I don't believe there's any reason we shouldn't use it, but I'll differ to someone with more image experience. Swapping the infobox image for one that does a much better job of showing the subject of the article seems pretty standard, so I don't think we need to wait for a ton of people to agree with this before we're ready to go, I just want to be sure about the policy on where we get images.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: The image it's not copyrighted by that user, it's Nintendo's. It seems nice to me, I'm almost sure that image will have no problem at all. —'TheNewSheik' 19:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also see no problem w/ the new image. I'll add it tomorrow if no one has done it yet. Knives182 (talk) 09:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) How was this Overlooked... I have to point out that the light spirit's letimotiff is NOT what is howled at the final stone. It is called the 'Ballad of Twilight', also known as the Twilight Princess theme, or the T.P. Hyrule Field theme. That's what should be on there instead of 'light spirit theme'. I wanted to talk though before i revised it. :If you don't want to be judged poorly the way you have been, stop judging every little thing you notice on the wiki. It's a mistake. It was overlooked because who the hell knows. Fact is, people make mistakes, and sometimes these mistakes don't get noticed. Yes, it should have been fixed. That's why you're here now, and that's why I'm agreeing with you for once. But your section title comes as highly pretentious, as do a lot of the things you say, and there's no reason for any of it. This wiki isn't perfect, nor will it ever be perfect, and sometimes you need to take mistakes in stride and just fix/mention them and move on. (For the record, since I have a feeling you'll mention this, the reason ''your mistakes get judged the way they do is primarily because of your poor attitude, which I've brought up before.) In any case, I'll go fix it now. Thank you for pointing it out. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to improve my attitude, but it is not working. i ain't trying damage control, but could you help me, couldn't you? " There are three days left before i have to leave this place, but time is not eternal. Have faith... "- Happy Mask Salesman Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to continue this conversation, please take it to one of our talk pages. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC)